geometry_dashfandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Сховище
thumb|250px|Сховище Сховище — це секретна частина гри, в яку можна потрапити через меню опцій при натисканні на замок у верхньому правому куті. Щоб потрапити "всередину", потрібно зібрати 10 користувальницьких монет. При вході в сховище гравець може вводити слова в текстове вікно і натискати на кнопку у вигляді чорного демона на замку для розблокування нових іконок, сліду, а також отримання секретної монети. Спеціальні коди Фрази Оригінальний текст= Звичайні *How did you get in here?! *What are you poking around for? *Don't you have better things to do? *There is no spoon *Go away! *I should have hid this room better… *You're not supposed to be in here… *RubRub won't like this… *zzzZZZZ… *Don't touch that! *Why U touch my stuff? *RubRub better not find you in here… *Can't you just leave? *This is not the room you are looking for… *Sneaky sneaky… *It's my precious… *You shall not pass! *Don't push the button! *You're gonna get me in trouble… *This is getting ridiculus… *Go collect some stars *Maybe there are new levels? *Just, stop bothering me *I'm gonna stop talking *… *…… *GAH! *Your hopeless… *Really, still here? *Fine, press the button Коли введений правильний код *''WHAT?! How did you know my name?! (Spooky)'' *''My Coin…NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Sparky)'' *''So he told you?… (Robotop)'' *''You learn quickly! (Ahead)'' *''NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Lenny)'' *''That was weird… (Gandalfpotter)'' *''How do you know my secrets?! (Blockbite)'' *''You're pretty good at this (Neverending)'' *''Ah, Right you are. (Mule)'' *''He could be watching right now…'' (Имя героя) *''…'' (16) **''What do you think you're doing?'' (30) **''Those numbers, aren't they…'' (32) **''NO NO NO NO!!!'' (46) **''GAH!! You have doomed us all! '' (84) Різне *'Are you always like this?' **'I mean, what's the point?' **'Let me guess, you're gonna push the button?' **'What a surprise' *'Look behind you!' **'I thought I saw something' **'Maybe it's just my imagination' **'Or was it?' **'DUN DUN DUN!' *'I have an idea for a gamemode' **'You play as a cube' **'That can jump' **…'And there are spikes' **'Nevermind…' *'So… what's up?' **'The back button is in the corner.' **'Ready to leave yet?' **'Whenever you're ready…' **'Fine, I can wait.' *'Roses are red' **'Violets are blue' **'Click the back button' **'So I get rid of you' *'I heard a joke the other day' **'Two cubes walk into a bar' **'Wait… did they walk or slide?' **'I don't think cubes can walk' **'Nevermind'… *'Don't you get tired of clicking?' **'I mean, isn't it boring?' **'Click click click' **'Is that all you do?' Підказки *'There's a trail hidden somewhere' **'But RubRub didn't tell me where' **'…Or what the password is' **'You will have to ask him '(Підказка до gandalfpotter) *'Fly, you fool!' ** …or use the force ** Whichever comes first ** Sneaky hobbitses… ** Gryffindor! '(Також підказка до ''gandalfpotter) *'''You're here for my gold, aren't you? **'I had a secret coin once' **'It was so beautiful' **'I called it, Sparky' (Підказка до секретної монети) *'So? You're looking for a hint' **'I hid one in the game' **'But I'm not telling you' **'It's definitely not on the support page' (Підказка до blockbite) * Secrets secrets secrets… ** It's hard to keep track of ** Makes me feel lost… ** Maybe we are in a twilight zone? ** Reminds me of a book I read ** The pages were weird ** Page one was page two ** Page three was page six ** Made it really hard to read '(Підказка до чисел) *'I don't feel good **'RubRub will come soon…' **'…Unless he's already here' **'Watching, waiting, lurking…' **'He know every move I make' **'Every move YOU make' **'But maybe you can stop him?' **'Maybe you are the key?' (Підказка до імені ГГ) *'I like the new Robot mode' **'I even have my own Robot' **'RubRub gave it to me as a present' **'No, I won't give you a hint…' (Підказка до Robotop) *'Don't tell RubRub, but I stole an icon' **'He will never notice…' **'I hid it with my name as the password' **'Muahahaha!' (Підказка до Spooky) *'Ok, I will give you a hint. ' **'Without it, I'm dead.' **'If I'm not, then I'm behind.' **'What am I?' **'That didn't go very well… '(Підказка до Ahead) * Why are you still here ** You're so stubborn ** Stubborn as a fox ** Wait, that's not right! ** Gah, I forgot the word ** Those animals that are stubborn ** Nevermind… '(Підказка до ''Mule) * '''It does get lonely sometimes ** It's so quiet… ** Except for the annoying music ** Just keeps looping ** Over and over and over ** It never ends ** It doesn't have an end ** …no ending ** That's like 5 hints (Підказка до Neverending) * So you met the GateKeeper… ** I heard he made fun of me ** Made fun of 'sparky'… ** …''' ** '''Like he has a better name ** What does 'glubfub' mean anyway? ** I mean… oh no… ** I DIDNT TELL YOU ANYTHING!(Підказка к GLUBFUB з сховище секретів) |-| Український переклад= Звичайні *Як ти сюди потрапив?! *Для чого ти тикаєш? *У тебе немає справ важливіших? *Тут немає ложки *Іди! *Я краще буду приховувати цю кімнату… *Ти не повинен тут бути… *RubRub'у це не сподобаэться… *хрррРРРР… *Не чіпай це! *Чому ТИ чіпаєш мої речі? *Буде краще, якщо RubRub не знайдете тебе тут… *Ти не можеш покинути кімнату? *Це не та кімната яку ви шукаtте… *Він негідник… *Це мої коштовності… *Ти не пройдеш! *Не натискай на цю клавішу! *Ти збираєшся завести мене в халепу… *Це стається безглуздим… *Іди збирати зірки *Може бути, є нові рівні? *Просто, зупинись мене турбувати. *Я повинен припинити бовтати *… *…… *АРГХ! *Ти безнадійний… *Серйозно, до сих пір тут? *Гаразд, натисни клавішу Коли введений правильний код *''ЩО?! Звідки ти знаєш моє ім'я?! (Spooky)'' *''Моя монетка…НІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІ!!! (Sparky)'' *''Він розповів тобі?… (Robotop)'' *''Ти швидко вчишся! (Ahead)'' *''НІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІІ!!!! (Lenny)'' *''Це дивно… (Gandalfpotter)'' *''Звідки ти знаєш мої секрети?! (Blockbite)'' *''Ти дуже хороший в цьому (Neverending)'' *''Ах, ти маєш рацію. (Mule)'' *''Він може спостерігати прямо зараз…'' (Ім'я героя) *''…'' (16) **''Як ти думаєш, що ти робиш?'' (30) **''Ці цифри, не так…'' (32) **''НІ НІ НІ НІ!!!'' (46) **''АРГХ!! Ти нас всіх вб'єш! '' (84) Разное *'Тобі завжди це подобається?' **'Я маю на увазі, який сенс?' **'Дай мені вгадати, ти натиснеш на клавішу' **'Що за подарунок' *'Подивися за собою!' **'Я думав, я бачив щось' **'Може бути це просто моя уява' **'Або щось було?' **'НАБРИДЛО НАБРИДЛО НАБРИДЛО!' *'У мене є ідея для ігрового режиму' **'Ти граєш за кубик' **'Він може стрибати' **…'І там є шипи' **'Забудь…' *'Так… В чому проблема?' **'Клавіша повернення знаходиться в кутку.' **'Готовий ще раз покинути?' **'Коли ти будеш готовий…' **'Гаразд, я можу почекати.' *'Троянди червоні' **'Фіалки сині' **'Натисни на клавішу повернення' **'І я від тебе позбудуся' *'Нещодавно я чув жарт' **'Два куба ходили в бар' **'Зачекайте … Кубики ходять або повзають?' **'Я не думаю то що куби можуть ходити' **'Забудь'… *'Ти не втомився натискати?' **'Я маю на увазі, це не нудно?' **'Клік клІк клік' **'Це все що ти робиш?' Подсказки *'Тут десь ховається слід' **'Але RubRub не сказав де' **'…Або який пароль' **'Ти повинен запитати у нього '(Підказка до gandalfpotter) *'Лети, дурень!' ** …або використовуй силу ** Що настане раніше ** Хитрі хоббіти… ** Гріффіндор! '(Також підказка к ''gandalfpotter) *Ти тут за моїм золотом, чи не так?' **'У мене є одна секретна монета''' **'Вона чудова' **'Я називав її, Спаркі' (Підказка до секретної монеті) *'Що? Ти шукаєш підказку' **'У мене була одна в грі' **'Але я тобі не скажу, де' **'Це безумовно не на сторінці підтримки' (Підказка до blockbite) * Таємниці таємниці таємниці… ** Важко зберігати ** Це змушує мене відчувати себе втраченим… ** Може бути, ми знаходимося в сутінкової зоні? ** Нагадує книгу яку я читав ** Дивні сторінки ** На першій сторінці була друга сторінка ** На третій сторінці була шоста сторінка ** Було важко читати '''(Підказка до чисел) *Я недобре почуваюсь''' **'RubRub скоро прийде…' **'…Якщо тільки він не тут' **'Дивиться, чекає, ховається…' **'Він знає всі рухи які я роблю' **'Кожні руху які ТИ робиш' **'Але може ти його можеш зупинити?' **'Можливо ти — ключ?' (Підказка до імені ГГ) *'Мені подобається новий режим роботи' **'У мене навіть є свій робот' **'RubRub подарував його мені' **'Ні, я не дам підказку…' (Підказка до Robotop) *'Не розповідай RubRub'у, я вкрав іконку' **'Він ніколи не знайде…' **'Я приховав іконку і використовував своє ім'я у вигляді пароля' **'ХАХАХАХАХА!' (Підказка до Spooky) *'Ок, я дам тобі підказку. ' **'Без цього, я б помер.' **'Якщо не я, то я за тобою.' **'Що Я?' **'Це не дуже добре… '(Підказка до Ahead) * Чому ти досі тут ** Ти такий впертий ** Упертий як лисиця ** Зачекайте, це не вірно! ** Гах, я забув слово ** Ці тварини такі вперті ** Забудь… '(Підказка до ''Mule) * '''Іноді мені так самотньо. ** Тут дуже тихо… ** Хоча, тут грає набридлива музика ** Просто завжди повторюється ** Кінець і кінець і кінець ** Це ніколи не скінчиться ** У цього немає кінця ** …нескінченно ** Це були 5 підказок (Підказка до Neverending) * Отже, ти зустрів сторожа… ** Я чув, що він сміявся з мене ** Що він зробив жарт з 'sparky'… ** …''' ** '''Начебто в нього ім'я краще ** Що взагалі означає 'glubfub'? ** Я маю на увазі… о ні… ** Я НІЧОГО ТЕБЕ НЕ КАЗАВ!(Підказка до GLUBFUB з сховища секретів) Фрази (Сховище закрито) Якщо спробувати зайти в сховище до отримання 10 користувальницьких монет, висвітиться віконце з однією з наступних фраз: Оригінальний текст= *No one seems to be home. *Don't touch! *It's a secret… *zzzZZZ… *Not allowed! *Why u click? *No! *Nothing to see here… *Go away! *Just, stop. *Stop it! |-| Український переклад= *Нікого, здається, немає вдома. *Не чіпай! *Це секрет… *хрррРРР… *Не заходити! *Навіщо ти натискаєш? *Ні! *Тут нічого немає… *Їди! *Просто, зупинись. *Припиніть це! Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown і Geometry Dash SubZero Якщо спробувати зайти в сховище в Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown або в Geometry Dash SubZero, висвітиться віконце з наступною фразою: Оригінальний текст= *Only full version players may access the vault… |-| Український переклад= *Тільки ті гравці, у кого є повна версія можуть отримати доступ до сховища… Галерея Spooky.png|Діалогова картина Цікаві факти * Музика, яка грає в Сховище називається "Random Song 01", яка також використовувалася в одному з ssRy9WKhCOk}} трейлерів поновлення 2.0. ** Цей трек написав Роберт Топала. * У файлах гри трек називається "secretLoop". * В Android-версії треку немає, але це було виправлено в оновленні 2.01. * Страж Сховища — Чорний Демон: змінена текстура іконки складності . Червоне обличчя було змінено на сіре, були прибрані роги і зелені очі тепер червоні. ** Стража Сховища звати Spooky . Його ім'я можна побачити при вході в гру у фразі: "The Vault Keeper's name is Spooky" . * Spooky називає Роберта Топала "RubRub", а свою секретну монету — "Sparky". * Фрази після введення комбінації чисел виділені червоним. Якщо після них вводити інші коди, то вони теж будуть червоними. * Код Robotop — каламбур від слів Robocop і RobTop. * Відвідування даного сховища обов'язково для розблокування коду в Сховище секретів "Glubfub": Потрібно натискати на Моторошного до тих пір, поки він не скаже зеленим шрифтом слово "Glubfub". * Код gandalfpotter є з'єднанням імен двох персонажів відомих всесвітів: Gandalf (Гендальф Білий) — персонаж трилогії книг "Володар Кілець" Д. Р. Р. Толкієна; Potter (Гаррі Поттер) — головний герой серії книг про Гаррі Поттера Дж. К. Роулінг. Відео thumb|center|335 px|Всі паролі від сховища ru:Хранилище pl:The Vault Категорія:Геймплей Категорія:Елементи гри Категорія:Geometry Dash Категорія:Оновлення 2.0 Категорія:Локації Категорія:Сховища Категорія:Geometry Dash World Категорія:Секрети гри